


To Wish Upon a Demon

by justanotherjen



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime in season 5. Angel wishes for the one thing he really wants. And for once he gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Wish Upon a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> To Wish Upon a Demon  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
> Angel the Series  
> the gang  
> 100 words  
> rating: PG  
> WARNINGS:

"What is it?" Angel asks. The demon is large and yellow.

Wes answers. "Apparently it's a sort of... genie."

"Genie-demon, nice," says Gunn.

The demon glows brightly. "Your wish is granted."

"What?" asks Wes. "No one wished for anything."

"It is done."

Wes stares at everyone in Angel's office. Gunn shrugs; Fred shakes her head.

"Don't look at me," Spike mutters, poking at the demon.

Everyone turns to Angel. "What? I didn't-"

"Guys?" Cordelia is at the door looking like nothing happened. Like she hadn't been in a coma the last year. "Someone better start explaining. Right now!"

Angel smiles.


End file.
